dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Piccolo
}} Piccolo Piccolo's name is originally derived from the musical instrument, as all of the Great Demon King's henchmen had the names of various instruments.Around the start of the Namek Saga, it's revealed that his name means "another world" in Namekian. is a character from the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is considered both the son and reincarnation of Piccolo Daimao and was spawned to avenge his sire's death at the hands of Son Goku. Like his father, he appears as a tall green humanoid with pointy ears. After his narrow defeat against Goku, Piccolo is soon forced to form an at first uneasy alliance with Goku and his friends against newer, more dangerous threats. Out of necessity he also takes it upon himself to train Goku's son Gohan, forming a powerful bond which ultimately redeems him when he sacrifices himself to save the child's life. After his resurrection he fully joins Goku and the others in their struggles against ever more powerful villains. As with most other characters in the series, Piccolo's relative power diminishes (with the exception of a few brief spikes) as the story progresses; this causes his role to shift more from warrior to mentor. ''Dragon Ball'' After his intense battle with Goku, Piccolo-daimaō's last action was to spit out an egg containing his offspring, Piccolo, who was to avenge his death. Piccolo spent the next three years in intensive training, preparing himself for the 23rd Tenka-ichi Budōkai where Goku would be a contestant. When the tournament started, Piccolo (under the identity of Ma-Junior, since ma stands for "demon" and his father was the self proclaimed "Great Demon King" of the world) easily breezed past the preliminaries and into the finals. From there he first faced off against Goku's friend Kuririn, a match that he easily won, though he was surprised by the resilience of the small warrior. His next match was against a powerful but nerdish human named Shen whom Piccolo soon discovered was actually Kami in disguise. When Kami attempted to use a technique to seal Piccolo into a small container (one which was used to seal Daimaō for centuries prior to his release), Piccolo surprised everyone by reflecting it and instead capturing Kami. Piccolo's next fight was the one he's been waiting for, a match with Goku. Though Piccolo used an assortment of new techniques, Goku found a way to make many of them work to his advantage, and even freed Kami from captivity. In the end, Piccolo lost to Goku, but was shown mercy as Goku gave him a senzu which fully healed him instantly. Piccolo held little gratitude for this act though, and promised to continue his quest to destroy Goku and take over the world before he left. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Vegeta Saga Early in the saga, Piccolo has a brief confrontation with the saiyan Raditz, who shrugs off Piccolo's attack and then ignores him in favour of his true target, Son Goku. When Piccolo learns of Raditz' plan to destroy humanity, he offers Goku a temporary truce in the face of this new threat, intending to resume his struggle with Goku afterward. The battle against Raditz at first seems hopeless, as Raditz is considerably more powerful then both Goku and Piccolo together. In the end though, Piccolo manages after the intervention of the young Gohan, to mortally wound Raditz with his powerful attack Makankosappo, although Goku is killed in the process. Before dying, however, the alien warrior reveals that two other, more powerful saiyans will be arriving at Earth in one year. In anger, Piccolo finishes Raditz off with a final blow, an action noticed by Kami who suspects that Piccolo is changing; Raditz's soul went to the after-life when usually those who are killed by demons remain in limbo for all of eternity. When Goku dies shortly afterwards his body mysteriously vanishes, with Piccolo confirming Kami's intervention. With the news of even more powerful opponents soon to arrive, Piccolo kidnaps Gohan in order to train the boy and use his massive potential to help defend the Earth from the invaders. Though his treatment to Gohan is initially harsh, he begins to care for him, and the two form an unbreakable bond. When the two saiyans arrive on Earth, they are met by Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku's friends Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Chaozu and Yamucha; Goku had been wished back to life, but would take several hours to arrive. Piccolo soon learns from the saiyans that he is also an alien, from Planet Namek. The saiyans then start the fight off by growing several saibamen (small, plant-like humanoids) which they instruct to fight in a mock tournament against the Earth's defenders. The saibamen are all destroyed, though Yamucha is killed in battle. With the saibamen gone, the larger saiyan, Nappa decides to enter combat. In the ensuing fight, Tenshinhan and Chaozu perish and the defenders of the Earth are heavily beaten. When the smaller, but more powerful saiyan Vegeta detects that Goku is arriving, and that he's more powerful than anticipated, he orders Nappa to quickly kill the remaining defenders as their working with Goku might result in a challenge. Goku's resurrection proves that the Dragon Balls are legitimate so they can use the ones on Namek and don't really need the ones tied to Piccolo anyway. Nappa first aims for Gohan with an extremely powerful attack, but Piccolo jumps in the way of it, sacrificing himself to save Gohan. After the saiyans are beaten by Goku and the rest of the crew, Gohan, Kuririn and the brilliant inventor Bulma head to Namek and find the Dragon Balls there so that they can wish Piccolo and Kami back to life and restore the Dragon Balls of Earth. Freeza Saga As Goku was forced to do months before, Piccolo traverses the winding Snake Way to North Kaiō's planet. There, he, Tenshinhan, Yamucha, and Chaozu all train under the watchful eye of the Kaiō and, though Piccolo never learns Kaiō's secret techniques, his power does increase immensely. On Planet Namek, Gohan, Kuririn, and Dende, a young namekian, gather the Dragon Balls and summon the Namekian Dragon, Porunga. Piccolo contacts Gohan via telepathy and demands he be resurrected with the first wish, be sent to Namek to battle Freeza with the second, and then Gohan could do whatever with the last wish. Piccolo's reasoning was that if he is brought back, then the Earth Dragon Balls will immediately return alongside Kami, allowing for wishes to be made to bring back Tenshinhan and Yamucha. Piccolo soon arrives on Namek at a random point, since Gohan did not specify where on Namek he should be sent. After recovering from the initial shock of seeing his strangely familiar homeland for the first time and feeling the suffering of his people, Piccolo heads in the direction of a large ki source, believing it to be Freeza. During his flight, he passes over a dying namekian, Nail; a fighter-type namek who was earlier mauled by Freeza. Piccolo drops down to inspect his crippled brethren and they begin to talk. Nail states that if Piccolo had rejoined his other half he might stand a chance against Freeza but since Piccolo is not able to go back to Earth and definitely won't join with Kami, Nail offers Piccolo to join with him instead. At first, Piccolo refuses, but Nail explains that Piccolo will not lose his personality, he will only feel the power gained from the fusion. Piccolo reluctantly accepts and after the fusion is complete he revels in his awesome new power and rushes to Freeza's location. When Piccolo arrives, he finds a battle in progress between Gohan, Kuririn, and Vegeta, with Dende supporting them, against Freeza. He then takes on Freeza, who is in his second form, alone and matches him roughly evenly. Vegeta is shocked to find that the Namekian that Nappa killed so easily mere months ago had become so powerful. After a brief exchange of blows, Freeza transforms into his next state and assaults Piccolo with a large barrage of invisible and virtually unavoidable shots, crippling the namek. Gohan intervenes and blasts Freeza with a large bolt, but Freeza knocks it back and Piccolo uses the last of his strength to deflect the projectile with one of his own before it can hit the young saiyan. Freeza then begins his final transformation and Gohan uses the opportunity to take Piccolo to Dende, who has the ability to heal others. Piccolo quickly recovers but he knows that he is even more thoroughly outclassed by Freeza's new form. Freeza begins his renewed attack with a single blast that kills Dende, preventing the warriors from being healed again; Piccolo, Gohan and Kuririn respond with a joint assault but Freeza seemingly effortlessly evades all of their attacks. Piccolo is then reduced to the sidelines, watching as a strengthened Vegeta attacks and falls against Freeza, helpless to intervene. After Goku arrives, Piccolo, Gohan, and Kuririn get out of their way and watch him and Freeza duel from afar. Goku is soon overwhelmed by Freeza and, in desperation, attempts to use the genki-dama. In order to buy Goku some time, Piccolo takes most of the remaining ki from Gohan and Kuririn and jumps in to help, catching Freeza off-guard and kicking him in the head, giving Goku just enough time to finish the genki dama and launch it at the enemy. Freeza is not destroyed by the attack though, and shoots a powerful beam through Piccolo that leaves him near dead. Piccolo remains as such for the rest of the battle. Goku uses his amazing new technique of transforming himself into a Super-Saiyan to eventually defeat Freeza, in a long battle of what seems to be endurance. Piccolo is healed by Dende after being sent to Earth by a wish made to Shenlong. When the namekians find a planet suitable to be New Namek, Piccolo declines to travel with them, and he stays on Earth with Gohan. Piccolo does not desire the peaceful, therefore dull, life to be had on Namek. Androids Saga One year after the events on Namek, Piccolo sensed Freeza and another powerful being coming to the Earth. He headed to the place where he detected they would land, soon joined by Vegeta, Yamucha, Tenshinhan, Gohan and Kuririn. Despair sets in on the group as they realize that there's little they can do to oppose such powerful foes. Soon after Freeza and his father, King Cold, land they are confronted by a mysterious youth who proves himself to be a Super Saiyan and almost effortlessly destroys them and their minions. Piccolo and the others follow the youth, who tells them when and where Goku will be arriving. Just as the boy predicted, Goku lands and the boy converses with him privately, though Piccolo's superior hearing allows him to listen in. The boy, known as Trunks, is the future son of Vegeta and Bulma and reveals a terrible plot by Doctor Gero to create powerful androids for the sole purpose of annihilating Goku; the androids spiral out of control though and go on to destroy everything around them, making Trunks' world a nightmare. They eventually kill all the Z Fighters with the exception of Goku, who dies early from a heart disease; Trunks has come back in time to both give Goku the medicine to cure the disease and give the Z Fighters ample warning. Trunks then leaves and Piccolo, since Goku doesn't know how to tell the group what he learned and forgot some important details, explains everything to the group, except who Trunks is. The group then splits up to begin training for the oncoming threat; Piccolo decides to do his training alongside Goku and Gohan. The years pass by and Goku, Tenshinhan, Yamucha, Kuririn and Piccolo meet at the designated time to confront the androids. Yajirobe drops by briefly to give the group some senzu and, as he's leaving, his vehicle is destroyed. Still not sensing their opponents, they realize that, being androids, they have no ki to detect and therefore must be searched for by sight; Piccolo and the others enter the city to search, but do not know what the androids look like. They soon detect a large drop in Yamucha's ki and rush to the scene, finding both the two androids and a critically wounded Yamucha. Goku soon leads the androids to a different location so that the city isn't destroyed in their fight, though the androids demolish a large portion of it before they leave. The androids choose to fight in a desolate region filled with rocky hills. Piccolo surmises that they chose the location so that they could escape to the hills if the fight turns out badly for them. After the androids explain that they've been watching Goku since he defeated the Red Ribbon Army up until his battle with Vegeta, Goku attacks Android 19; the androids did not know of his ability to go Super-Saiyan and therefore his true strength. Piccolo is startled after Goku transforms, his power being much lower than it should be. Though Goku seems to be winning in the early part of the fight, he quickly loses his energy due to his heart disease and is taken down. Piccolo and the others attempt to intervene but Android 20 blocks their path. Piccolo attempts to kick 20 out of the way, but 20 evades and shoots him with his eye lasers, sending him crashing to the ground. Vegeta then arrives, kicking 19 off of Goku and Piccolo quickly gets back up, revealing that he was pretending to be injured by 20's attack in order to catch the androids off guard. Vegeta then kicks Goku out of the battle and Piccolo catches him, setting him down so Yamucha can take him home and get him his medicine. Vegeta and 19 then battle, with Vegeta decisively victorious. 20, nervous of Vegeta's new power, flees to the hills. Piccolo and the others start searching the hills for 20, but Piccolo is soon ambushed. With 20 holding a tight grip over his mouth and draining his energy, Piccolo sends out a telepathic message to Gohan. Gohan is alerted to the situation and heads for Piccolo's now shrinking ki; he finds 20 and Piccolo and smashes 20 off. Piccolo receives a senzu from Kuririn and states that he will fight 20 himself. 20 is taken off guard by Piccolo's speed and he quickly hits the android with several powerful blows, finishing with a powerful chop which takes off 20's arm then smashing him into the ground. At this time Trunks shows up and states that 20 is not the same android which caused such devastation in the future; he is followed closely by Bulma in her skycar. 20 sees his opportunity to escape and looses an energy wave, destroying Bulma's vehicle and distracting everyone while he runs away, stating that he's going to activate Android 17 and Android 18. Bulma informs the group that Android 20 is actually Dr. Gero and of the location of his lab in the Northern Capital. Piccolo then tells Bulma about Trunks, who at this point is already born. He then takes off with Kuririn and Tenshinhan to the Northern Capital to find Gero's lab and destroy the cyborgs before they can be awakened. Kuririn finds the lab and alerts the others, but they arrive too late and the cyborgs are activated. Vegeta takes off after them and Piccolo and the others follow; when they catch up, they find that Vegeta has been fighting 18 and is not faring well. 17 warns them that if they get involved in the fight, he will as well. They watch the fight and, though Vegeta seems to be on roughly equal footing, Piccolo points out that he's getting tired and the android is not. When Trunks gets involved with the fight after Vegeta receives a serious hit, Piccolo also charges in; both are quickly swatted down by 17. When Piccolo gets back up, he charges at 17 who is choking Tenshinhan and is felled with a single blow. Cell Saga Kuririn gives each a senzu and Piccolo states he has an idea. When Kuririn asks what it is, Piccolo angrily snaps at him and then abruptly takes off to Kami's Lookout. Piccolo doesn't need to explain to Kami why he's come, Kami having already read his thoughts that Piccolo wants to re-merge. Piccolo rebuffs Kami, stating that they are not merging; Piccolo will simply be using the old namek as a tool to become more powerful. Regardless, Kami is not opposed to the idea of re-merging with Piccolo, but he wants to observe the situation for a while longer to be sure that his last decision is made for valid reasons. Piccolo starts to argue with him but Kami counters by pointing out that even Trunks stated these androids are different and that it was Vegeta who started the fight they just had. Piccolo calls Kami a coward for his reluctance and waits on the lookout for him to change his mind. When Kami learns of the recent arrival of a danger from the future far greater than the cyborgs, he realizes he has no choice. With Piccolo serving as the base they rejoin, becoming the original namek they once were before they split so long ago; a namek who doesn't remember his given name, though he asks that people continue to call him Piccolo. Goku, however, teases him, calling him "Kamiccolo". Piccolo rushes to Ginger Town, the location of this murderous new enemy. The bug-like creature claims that he is Piccolo's "brother", and the two engage in battle. Piccolo seems to have the upper hand, but is taken off guard when the creature launches a kamehameha; as he's dodging the blast the creature latches onto Piccolo's back and stings his arm, draining the life from it and rendering the limb useless and withered. Piccolo head-butts the creature and breaks free but claims that with his injury he has been defeated, luring the creature into explaining his actions. The creature reveals his name as Cell, and that he is a combination of Earth's greatest warriors put together by Dr. Gero. His purpose is to locate Androids 17 and 18 and take their energy so that he may achieve his "perfect form". Now knowing the creatures origin and intentions Piccolo exposes his ruse, tearing the withered arm free and growing a healthy one in its place, now prepared to resume battle with Cell. Trunks and Kuririn soon arrive and Cell, now outnumbered, uses the Taiyō-ken and escapes. Tenshinhan and Vegeta soon arrive and Piccolo explains the nature of Cell to them. He and Tenshinhan then search for Cell as the monster travels from town to town absorbing people, but Cell detects their ki and then lowers his own and hides every time they get close. Piccolo begins traveling on a jet plane, piloted by Yamucha, with Tenshinhan, Gohan and Kuririn so that they can keep their ki hidden while searching for the creature. While searching, a recovered Goku teleports onto the plane and explains that he has a plan for himself, Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks to use the Room of Spirit and Time in order to train for a year in span of one Earth-day; he then takes Gohan and teleports back to Kami's lookout. Piccolo and the rest keep searching but Piccolo begins to despair, he knows that with each town Cell attacks, his strength grows and the monster will soon be powerful enough to confront and absorb the androids. Piccolo and the rest soon return to the Kame House. By luck, good or bad, the androids soon arrive, looking for Goku. Piccolo decides to use this opportunity to try and destroy them, thereby preventing them being absorbed by Cell. They head to a deserted island and Piccolo learns that he will only have to fight 17, giving him a chance at victory. He and 17 are roughly equal in strength, and though Piccolo does not have the infinite stamina of his opponent, he does have several tricks up his sleeve and an outstanding resistance. Before they can end their battle though Cell arrives. With his increase in strength from absorbing thousands of humans Cell is now considerably more powerful than Piccolo. On top of that, Piccolo has expended a considerably amount of his energy battling 17, and is easily swatted aside when he attempts to prevent Cell from absorbing the android. Without any other options, Piccolo uses his desperation attack, the Gekiretusokodan and destroys the island they are fighting on. Cell avoids taking any damage from the attack though and moves to finish Piccolo off. With one swift punch he downs the namek then picks him up and snaps his neck; to complete the job Cell blasts Piccolo clean through his stomach and tosses him into the ocean. Piccolo still barely lives though and is soon rescued by Goku and taken back to Kami's Lookout. Piccolo quickly recovers, but with Cell having absorbed 17 and now in his even more powerful "semi-perfect form" he can do nothing but watch. He observed as a powered-up Vegeta first defeated Cell and then allowed him to absorb 18 and attain his "perfect form". He also witnessed Cell's subsequent victory over Trunks and his announcement of the Cell Games, giving the Earth's defenders ten days to prepare. When Goku and Gohan emerge from the Room of Spirit and Time, Gohan requests for Piccolo to give him a copy of his uniform, which Piccolo happily conjures; he is also startled by how much more powerful Goku became. Piccolo enters the Room of Spirit and Time and, though he becomes significantly stronger, is still nowhere near powerful enough to challenge Cell. After he emerges, Goku asks him if it's possible for him to split back into Kami and Piccolo in order to restore the Dragon Balls, which were nullified when Kami was absorbed by Piccolo. Piccolo states he cannot split again so Goku instead goes to Namek to recruit a new Kami and returns with Dende who takes the position and promptly reactivates the Dragon Balls. Piccolo accompanies Goku and the others to the Cell Games when the time arrives. He stays on the sidelines for most of the battle but speaks up when Goku, after first battling then yielding to Cell, volunteers Gohan to fight; Piccolo states that no matter how strong Gohan became, there's no way he can fight Cell. He criticizes even further when Goku tosses a senzu to Cell so that the fight is "fair". When Cell manages to grab Gohan in a bear hug and begins crushing him, Piccolo curses Goku for his action, and prepares to enter the battle, even though it likely means his death. Cell soon stops his attack though, deciding to target Gohan's friends instead. He soon spawns seven Cell Juniors, one for each Z-Fighter watching the fight. Piccolo struggles against this miniature terror until Gohan finally snaps and goes Super Saiyan 2, killing all of Cell's spawn before finally taking down Cell himself. Buu Saga When Piccolo is informed by a now teenaged Gohan that Goku (who sacrificed his life in the struggle against Cell seven years ago) is coming back to Earth for one day and that they are entering the Tenka-ichi Budōkai along with Vegeta, Kuririn and 18 (who has reformed and married Kuririn), he decides to enter himself as well, under the alias of "Ma-junior" once again. While there, Piccolo encounters a small purple alien who disturbs him deeply. When it's Piccolo's turn to fight, he faces the alien as his first opponent and finds that he is extremely reluctant to attack him, causing him to question just who this being is. The alien responds directly to Piccolo's thoughts, telling him that he'll find out soon enough and that for now they should just enjoy the game. Piccolo quickly surrenders the match without raising a fist. When they meet in spectators area, Piccolo asks the alien if he's Dai Kaiō ("Great King of Worlds", the ruler of the Kaiō, a set of four gods who each watch over quadrant of the galaxy), the alien's companion responds that he's actually East Kaiōshin ("God of the King of Worlds", a much higher being who looks after a quadrant of the universe). Piccolo, having much of Kami's essence, is awed by Kaiōshin's presence and extremely respectful of his place on the divine hierarchy. 's attack.]] During a later fight between Gohan and Kaiōshin's intendant Kibito, Gohan's energy is drained by two very oddly powerful humans after he is paralysed by Kaiōshin. Kaiōshin then sets off to follow them, stating that any help would be appreciated; Piccolo immediately joins him, followed soon by Kuririn, Goku and Vegeta. As they travel, Kaiōshin informs them that the two humans are possessed pawns of a wizard named Babidi and they are collecting energy to revive an immensely powerful force of destruction known as Djinn Boo. They are joined by a revived Gohan and Kibito and then hide on a mountain near Babidi's ship and watch as he destroys the two human pawns, their job being done. The group is then, without warning, attacked by Dabra, the King of the Demons whom Babidi has possessed as his strongest henchman. Dabra quickly kills Kibito and spits on Kuririn and Piccolo, turning them to stone. After Dabra is later killed by an awakened Boo, Piccolo returns to flesh in small pieces due to his statue form having been accidentally shattered by Trunks; fortunately his head was not damaged and he was able to completely regenerate. On returning to normal, the first thing Piccolo senses is the awesome power of Boo and in the field in front of them, he sees a badly beaten Kaiōshin about to be turned into a snack for the monster. He is torn about what to do, as his instinct is to aid Kaiōshin, but he knows that he can do nothing against Boo. Before Boo can finish Kaiōshin off though, Boo is attacked by Vegeta, now a Super-Saiyan 2; he states that he will destroy Boo in vengeance for the monster's killing of Gohan, shocking Piccolo with the news. Piccolo watches their fight and barely escapes, along with Kuririn, Son Goten (Goku's second son born shortly after the Cell Games) and Trunks after Boo unleashes a massive "Angry Explosion" from himself. When Boo resumes the attack on a badly wounded Vegeta, Piccolo is unable to prevent Trunks and Goten from rushing into the battle themselves. The pair manages to temporarily halt Boo, smashing him through some mountains and then attempt to aid Vegeta. Piccolo, in the meantime, confronts Babidi and chops the wizard in half, fatally injuring him. Piccolo watches as Vegeta knocks the two kids out. When he descends to Vegeta, the Super-Saiyan asks him to take the children far from the battle-site and Piccolo realizes that Vegeta plans on sacrificing himself. Vegeta confirms this by asking if he will see Kakarot (Goku's original saiyan name) in the afterlife and Piccolo states he won't; Vegeta has committed too many evil actions to be on the same plane as Goku and he will likely be reincarnated, after his spirit is purified, instead. Piccolo, carrying the children, then retreats with Kuririn until they witness an enormous blast. Piccolo gives the kids to Kuririn and tells him to tell everyone else what has happened and then goes back to the battle-site to see what has transpired. When he reaches the site, now a small crater, he finds a still barely alive Babidi. As he moves in to finish him off, Piccolo notices the pieces of Boo moving. They quickly shape themselves into full miniature versions of Boo and begin colliding into each other, reforming the original Djinn Boo. He makes a fast retreat, catching up with Kuririn and informing him that they have to go to Kami's lookout in the slight chance that it might offer sanctuary. Goku soon arrives after them and they trade stories, informing Piccolo of Vegeta's willingness to become Babidi's pawn in order to gain power and his subsequent battle with Goku prior to his attacking Boo. Goku also informs Piccolo of the fusion dance technique he learned in the after-life; since both Gohan and Vegeta are gone there's no one for him to perform it with himself, but he can teach it to Trunks and Goten. Babidi then contacts all inhabitants of Earth telepathically, stating that he wants the location of Trunks, Goten and Piccolo and will destroy cities until they are found. After the first city is destroyed Piccolo states that he will go to Boo to try and spare some of the destruction, but Goku insists that he doesn't so that Piccolo can help teach the boys the fusion technique. Once Goku returns to the after-life, Piccolo takes over their instruction fully, correcting them on the mistakes they make when their fusions fail the first two times. When the fusion works properly, he finds an entirely new challenge in trying to install some discipline and control in the extremely powerful, and equally arrogant, Gotenks. The first time they fuse properly, Gotenks attacks Boo in his base form and returns to the lookout beaten. After Goten and Trunks fuse while in Super-Saiyan state, Gotenks rushes off to battle again, this time with Piccolo following him. Gotenks wastes a large amount of time demonstrating his power, only seeking Boo when there's one minute left in the thirty-minute fusion limit. While waiting the hour needed for them to recover and fuse again, Piccolo observes the changes in Boo, brought about by his friendship with Mr. Satan (a human who fraudulently took credit for defeating Cell and therefore became regarded as the world's greatest hero). Soon after, he witnessed the fission of Boo into two separate Boo's, the battle between them, and the absorption of the original Boo by the new evil Boo, resulting in even more powerful Super Buu. The new Boo is able to detect ki and quickly arrives at Kami's Lookout, looking for the strong person who Goku said would fight with him. Piccolo tries to stall by saying that the fighter is sleeping and pleads for more time; when Boo refuses, Piccolo, desperate for time, asks Boo to kill off the rest of humanity first before they fight. Boo agrees and, with one attack, sends out innumerable blasts, one for each person remaining on Earth. When he demands to fight again, Piccolo asks that they have one hour to wake the warrior up and get him prepared, adding that Mr. Satan's child (Videl, who was brought to the lookout) also wants him to wait. Boo reluctantly agrees, but vows to kill everyone afterwards. Piccolo wastes no time and quickly ushers Goten and Trunks into the Room of Spirit and Time where they can train for fifteen Hyperbolic days in the hour that Boo has allowed them. While waiting, he explains to Videl how Boo knows about her father and his achievement of taming the original Boo. After a bit less than thirty minutes, Boo loses patience and demands to fight their warrior immediately. Piccolo relents and starts leading Boo to the Room of Spirit and Time, taking the long way to maximize the time it will take. He contacts Goten and Trunks telepathically, telling them that he'll be at the room with Boo in one minute, giving them six hours to rest up for the fight. Piccolo also has a secret plan that, if Gotenks isn't capable of stopping Boo, he'll destroy the entrace to the Room of Spirit and Time, locking Boo inside for all of eternity; Goten, Trunks and himself will likely be killed shortly after and could be wished back with the Dragon Balls. Once Boo is in the room Piccolo watches as Gotenks attacks him in base form with a multitude of goofy moves, doing no damage. Gotenks then turned Super Saiyan and, with a powerful kamikaze ghost attack, blew Boo to bits. Piccolo, knowing what happened last time when Vegeta did relatively the same thing, ordered Gotenks to destroy all the pieces of Boo; it was in vain as the vapors from the burned pieces regathered and formed back into Boo. Piccolo then asked Gotenks if he had any more special attacks left, which Gotenks denied, stating that all was lost. With seemingly no options left, Piccolo destroyed the entrance, trapping them in the room forever. Boo, so enraged about not having access to any candy ever again in his location let out a mighty scream, ripping the fabric between the dimensions and creating a portal through which he escaped. Piccolo and Gotenks tried several times to recreate Boo's portal but without any success. Eventually, when all seemed lost, Gotenks revealed that he had something up his sleeves and turned Super Saiyan 3. He then quickly blared open a portal which himself and Piccolo escaped from. On exiting Boo boasted of his devouring all the people on the lookout, causing Gotenks to finally get serious and fight Boo fully. The resulting battle destroyed Kami's lookout, leaving Piccolo despaired until he was asked by Gotenks to assist him in an attack where Boo was battered around like a volleyball. Piccolo continued to observe the battle until Gotenks, just as he was about to finish Boo off, reverted back to his base form shortly before the fusion itself wore off. Seeing no hope left, Piccolo prepared to make his last stand with the two saiyans. Boo was distracted though, and the appearance of Gohan, now massively more powerful than he had been before was the reason. Gohan attacked Boo and proved to be his superior by far; Boo retaliated by exploding and hiding his ki from the group. While waiting for him to reappear, Gohan filled Piccolo in on his training at the planet of the Kaiōshin's, where he'd been since his first encounter with the original Boo while Piccolo was a statue, and his mystical power up by the workings of an Rou Dai Kaioshin that predated the current one by fifteen generations. They then left to find Dende, whom Gohan sensed was still alive. On the way they encountered Mr. Satan and Piccolo picked him up, seeing in him the beginnings of a true hero. They then reunited with Dende, but it was brief as Boo chose this moment to attack them again. Though Gohan stepped up to defeat him for good, Boo instead challenged Goten and Trunks to fight him as Gotenks; which they obliged. It was part of his plan though and once Gotenks appeared he sprung his trap, absorbing him for his power and also Piccolo for his intelligence. Piccolo remained a part of Boo until he was rescued by Vegeta and Goku, who had returned from the afterlife, fused together, and deliberately got absorbed by Boo in order to rescue their friends from Boo. It was short-lived though, as before he had even regained consciousness, the Earth, along with Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks and Goten was destroyed. Piccolo was soon revived, along with the Earth and all its inhabitants, by wishes granted by Porunga. He then gave his energy to help form a genki dama being created by Goku to finish off Boo after receiving Vegeta's galaxy-wide message, broadcast by North Kaiō. Piccolo's last action in the series was, along with the rest of the major characters, to attend the 28th Tenka-ichi Budōkai and witness the emergence of Uub, the good, human reincarnation of Boo. Non-manga appearances Garlic Junior Saga Piccolo also appears in the Garlic Junior Saga, where he assists Gohan and Kuririn defeat Garlic Junior, a villain first encountered in the first Dragon Ball Z film: Dead Zone. Dragon Ball GT In Dragon Ball GT, Piccolo makes a few brief appearances. In the Baby Saga, Piccolo detects the evil presence of Baby after he possess Goten and then shows up briefly after Baby transfers bodies to Gohan. On arrival though, he is quickly blasted by the possessed Gohan's kamehameha. He does not appear again until near the end of the saga when he saves a young boy who was left behind during the evacuation of Earth, as it was about to explode. When Goku returns to teleport both Piccolo and the boy away, Piccolo gives him the energy he needs to do so, but remains behind. The reason for the Earth's destruction was due to the Black-Star Dragon Balls, artifacts made by Kami/Piccolo before they originally split; by Piccolo's sacrifice, the Black-Star Dragon Balls would be turned eternally to stone. His last moments show him, still wounded by Gohan's blast, having a telepathic farewell conversation with Gohan before being consumed by lava. Later, in the Super Android 17 Saga, Piccolo, who is now in Heaven, decides to get sent to Hell so that he and Dende can create a gateway between Hell and Earth that allows Goku to make it back and fight Super 17. Piccolo sacrifices being in Heaven, and chooses to spend eternity in Hell, by tricking Enma-daiō and telling him he is the "Great Demon King Piccolo" so that he can accomplish this. In the last episode, when Goku bids his farewell to all of his friends, Piccolo is seen protecting the oni from several monsters. Goku promises Piccolo that someday he will be out of Hell and in Heaven, and Piccolo leaves the series smiling at that. Video games Piccolo has appeared as a playable character in: * Dragon Ball Z: Chou Saiya Densetsu * Super Butoden/''2'' * Dragon Ball Z: Buyuu Retsuden * Goku Hishouden (only in the vs. mode) * Goku Gekitouden * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butouden * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 * Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension * Dragon Ball Z: Indainaru Dragon Ball Densetsu * Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout * Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors * Dragon Ball Z: Collectible Card Game * Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II * Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu * Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors/''2'' * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai/''2/''3 * Dragon Ball GT: Transformation * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi/''2'' * Jump Super Stars/''Ultimate'' * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai * Super Dragon Ball Z * Battle Stadium D.O.N Special abilities *''Bakurikimaha'' ("Exploding Powerful Demon Wave"): a very powerful blast shot from one hand. *''Bukūjutsu'' ("Sky-Dance Technique"): the power of flight. * Bushitsu Shyutsu Gen Majyutsu: a magical ability to create objects from seemingly thin air. *''Chōbakuretsumaha'' ("Hyper Explosive Demon Wave"): an attack where Piccolo creates a large blast which emanates from him in all directions. *''Chonoryoku'' (Psychokinesis): controlling and manipulating people or objects with the mind. (Anime Only) * Gekiretsu Kōdan ("Violent Rending Light Projectile"): a powerful bolt attack. *''Kakusanyūdōkōdan'' ("Expanding Dispersion of Homing Light Projectiles"): multiple ki bolts surrounding the opponent, and simultaneously smashing into the target at the user's command. *''Kuchikarakikōha'' ("Energy Wave from the Mouth"): a beam shot from the mouth. *''Kōsengan'' ("Beam Eye"): a thin laser-like beam is shot from both eyes. *''Kyodaika'' ("Giant Form"): Piccolo grows much larger than his size, increasing his strength greatly. *''Mafūba'' ("Demon Sealing Wave"): a technique which allows the user to capture magical beings, such as demons, in small containers. *''Makankōsappō'' ("Demonic Penetrating-Light Death-Cannon"): one of Piccolo's most powerful, but time-consuming, attacks, which drills through nearly everything. *''Masenko'' ("Devil Blast"): ф quick blast fired with one open hand directly in front of the other. *''Nobiru ude'' ("Extending Arm"): Piccolo extends his arms to tremendous lengths to attack or grab an opponent. *''Sai Sei'' ("Regrowth"): a Namekian trait that allows Piccolo to replace limbs lost in battle. *''Shogekiha'' ("Shock wave"): an invisible ki blast of a sudden wind attack that can be launched theoretically from any part of the body. *''Terepashi'' (Telepathy): the ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. *Tsuno Beam ("Antenna Beam"): a blast of electricity shot from Piccolo's antennae. *''Tsuihidan: a homing beam attack of considerable power. *Yūgō: the ability for two Nameks to fuse together into one being. *Zanzōken'' ("After-Image technique"): an ability to move so fast over short distances, that it leaves an after image behind. Additional information * Piccolo has been voiced by the following actors: ** Toshio Furukawa (Japanese). ** Hiromi Tsuru (Japanese, child form) ** Scott McNeil (Original English dub by The Ocean Group) ** Christopher Sabat (English re-dub by FUNimation) * In the animated series, Piccolo has a sky blue obi. In most of the Dragon Ball movies and in the colored pictures of the manga, Piccolo's obi is red. * Piccolo is Toriyama's favorite characterThe interview with Akira Toriyama that was featured as an extra in a Japanese One Piece coloring book http://www.thegrandline.com/odainterview.html. * In the manga, Piccolo is seen with only three fingers besides his thumb, while in the anime, he has four. * In the upcoming live-action film he will be played by James Marsters best known for playing the role of Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Notes and references External links * Capsule Corporation Headquarters Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Nameks